


Jedi In Black.

by SpaceTrashCanFan (Sketchandcomicbookperson)



Series: Fixed it With Ductape and Canon divergences:Star Wars [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Cal Kestis Needs a Hug, Crack, Random & Short, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23767819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchandcomicbookperson/pseuds/SpaceTrashCanFan
Summary: Where some people are Jedi pretending to be dark siders and Shenanigans are bound to happen.
Series: Fixed it With Ductape and Canon divergences:Star Wars [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611604
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	Jedi In Black.

Hey Trilla, how is it going?' was the first thing the Sith said when the Inquisitor stretched and stood up with a groan.

'It's fine, a bit bruised' the Inquisitor replied and she called the saber back into her hand. 'Kid is getting good with the saber'.

'....What exactly is going on?' Vader asked, sounding like a disappointed father.

'What?' Cal asked and looked at the Sith and the Inquisitor known as the second sister.

'I got called from my flagship, because someone killed an Inquisitor and Sidous is flipping' Vader said and gestured carelessly.

'What is even happening? Why am I not dead?' Cal asked and gestured with the tip of his ignited lightsaber to the two dark siders.

'Yeah, please do not freak out' the Sith Lord said with a humorless chuckle. 'We don't want our cover blown'.

'I don't get it, are you trying to betray the Emperor?' Cal replied. 'That's what Sith do, right?'.

'He's not a Sith, he just one knight pretending to be a Sith' Cere chimed in. 'Long story short, I did freak out before I knew'.

'It takes smuggling a shit load of yellow lenses into the castle without the guys who are not pretending knowing' Trilla added. 'And staging escapades without the Grand Inquisitor knowing'.

'What the hell' Cal said and powered down his saber. 'How did you even manage to get people to do this?'.

'I can be very convincing' Vader said and he puts his hands on his hips.

'His former master did ,I mean by that a Jedi master' Trilla said dead pan. 'That guy is good with convincing people to join the Underground Order'.

'Hey, it was me who convinced him to pretend to be an Inquisitor' Vader replied and he glared at Trilla. 'We are a one package deal'.

'Underground Order?' Cal asked. 'Really?'.

'It started out as a joke from Fulcrum' Vader said, sounding like he was pouting.

'Now get going!' he said, morphing from a sarcastic and joking agent into a Jedi general before telling Trilla. 'It's best that you go with them, the Grand Inquisitor has his suspicions of you'.

* * *

**Nur. Much Later**

* * *

He saw the Inquisitor approaching and noticed that the man was wearing a familiar combination of armor and robes. Cal was very sure that he had seen the man in the temple and was pretty sure that he was one of the Underground Order, the Jedi who were pretending to be dark siders.

Then Cal was thrown into a cell and the door was closed. 

* * *

A Stormtrooper entered the cell and was immediately being impaled by a lightsaber, dropped to the ground and revealed Trilla.

'Let's go, I think that we are blowing some covers' she told him and handed Cal his saber. 'And three of them are Bickering'.

They ran into a central hall and witnessed Cere, Merrin, some clone troopers, a woman Cal did recognize but didn't remember her name and several members of the Underground Order fighting off buckets and Inquisitors. 

'Finally going to join the party?' a clone asked and raised his blaster, while kicking a stormtrooper in the shin. 'You're worse than the generals'.

'This is crazy' Cal hissed and heard a laugh behind him. 

'Welcome to my life, Kestis' someone said and leaped at the Grand Inquisitor, twirling two sabers in his hands.

'I hate it when he does that' a familiar voice muttered when another Inquisitor was flung across the room.

* * *

'How the fuck are you two alive?' Cere yelled and shoved a group of stormtroopers away. 'I know your reputation'.

'Still a question that none of us knows the answer to, Junda' Skywalker replied and he kicked the Grand Inquisitor in his face. 'I have stopped asking that question a long time ago'.

'I knew that one of you was still around, but I didn't know...' Cere replied and shot a parried the attack of a Purge trooper.

'But not all three of you!'.

'I knew' Trilla replied with a smug smile and sliced through several Purge troopers.

'Why?' Cere asked and gestured to the former padawan, the Knight and the master.

'I wasn't actually planning on doing this, but well....' Skywalker said and flung a few other Purge troopers through the hall. 'Plans change, this is plan "M" if you would like to know'. 

* * *

The fortress blew up behind them and a silence fell in the shuttle they had stolen since there were to many people and the Mantis that followed the shuttle was too small.

'So what are we going to do next?' Cal finally asked and the three Force Wielders plus the clone turned around with unsettling smiles.

'How about we bring the Empire down on top of the Emperor?' Fulcrum said and she slipped onto the co pilot seat.

'Find some better robes and armor, these things don't even properly protect you against a blaster bolt' the master muttered. 

'Now you know how I feel, master' Skywalker replied while pulling the hyperspace lever.

'I usually do not jump in front of a blaster bolt'.

'.....I protest against that, sir' the clone said.

'Yeah, same' Fulcrum said and she stretched. 'We probably need to check up on the twins baby sitter'.

* * *

The shuttle and Mantis dropped out off hyperspace and a few seconds later the Home One, the flagship of the Rebellion appeared.

'Welcome on board of the Home One' someone said. 'And the beginning of end of the Empire'. 


End file.
